


Swim

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Kinktober, Miqo'te WoL, Stripping, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lyse has ulterior motives for swimming to the next island in the Ruby Sea.





	Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt: Stripping

Swimming to the next island had seemed like a good idea at the time. Then again, Lyse had a way of making every suggestion sound like a good idea. Maybe it was all that she’d done for them, maybe it was the way she said it, maybe it was just… her. All Veronyka knew for sure was that she’d leaped into the water off the pier after Lyse with absolutely no hesitation, even still fully clothed. Distantly, she heard the splashes of her friends joining her, including one larger one belonging to Jack. But Veronyka’s eyes were only on the blonde girl in front of her, the one who glanced back at her as she swam. Grinning, Veronyka followed after her until at last she found Lyse stopped somewhere in the middle of the Ruby Sea.

“Nice night for it, isn’t it?” Lyse asked, gazing up at the stars as she trod water. Veronyka did the same, listening to the distant sounds of splashing that were her friends behind her. When Lyse spoke like that, she sounded like Yda. Only… no, that had been Lyse all along. Veronyka had never known Yda, had only ever known Lyse pretending to be her. But the way Lyse was gazing up at the stars now? Veronyka was willing to bet that that was the true Lyse.

“Getting a bit seasick?” Veronyka teased, remembering how Lyse had looked just a touch green on the boat. Lyse laughed.

“Maybe,” said Lyse, shrugging. “You?”

“I only decided to join you because it’s you,” said Veronyka. Lyse tried to turn her face away to hide her grin, but Veronyka saw it anyway.

“Can’t think why,” said Lyse. “I thought cats hated water. I know you hate the rain.”

“I have a choice to swim,” said Veronyka. “Rain gives me no choice, it just does what it wants.”

“Like life?” Lyse asked. Veronyka gave her a sad smile, trying to prevent her mind from straying to rather more morbid topics. To the past, as painful as it might be. The future may be uncertain, yes, they may be heading into war, but… Veronyka finally felt ready for it.

“Kind of, I guess,” said Veronyka. Noticing how deflated she looked and sounded now, Lyse bit her lip, glancing away.

“We’re not far from the other island, race you there?” Lyse asked. The challenge reinvigorated Veronyka, who nodded and began to swim for the shore.

Lyse laughed and chased after her, quickly passing her before Veronyka did the same, splashing her as she passed.

“Hey, that’s cheating!” Lyse cried out, though she didn’t sound upset and even splashed Veronyka once she’d caught up to her.

It was a pair of laughing, drenched girls who reappeared on the beach, water dripping from their hair and clothing. Veronyka’s coat that she’d picked up in Idyllshire was already tight enough, but now, it clung to her, feeling ten times heavier being weighed down by water as it was.

“Oh no, look at you! You’re soaked,” Lyse fretted, her blue eyes widening as she saw how Veronyka struggled to so much as move in her wet clothing. “Here, let me help you out of that.”

“And here I thought you just wanted to swim because you were sick of boats,” said Veronyka, raising an eyebrow. Lyse gaped at her, her cheeks turning red.

“I-I,” Lyse stammered, pulling her hands away from the buttons on Veronyka’s coat. Veronyka grabbed her hands, though, raising an eyebrow as she smirked at her.

“I wasn’t complaining,” Veronyka whispered into Lyse’s ear, standing on her toes. Lyse bit her bottom lip, glancing around furtively. The others had gathered around a campfire not far away, she could see the flicker of fire and hear their voices. 

“Let’s… maybe let the others know we’re here first, yeah?” said Lyse. “And then we can sneak off.”

“Since when did you become the responsible one?” Veronyka asked, remembering all those nights they’d snuck out together in Rhalgr’s Reach to either explore or just… get away from the others for a while.

“Beats me,” said Lyse, shrugging as she sat down on a rock to pour water out of her boots. Though, they both knew the answer to that- she’d become the responsible one after what had happened in Rhalgr’s Reach, after the slaughter, after she’d volunteered to go with them to Doma. Even if she struggled with it sometimes, Veronyka knew that Lyse was trying her best and it was honestly what had convinced Veronyka to let herself fall in love again. She could have run, she could have given up, especially after Papalymo had sacrificed himself, but… but she hadn’t.

Even as she tipped water out of her boots and tried to wring as much of the sea as she could from her coat, Veronyka kept her gaze on Lyse, her thoughts never straying far. It was different, to be out in the field with the one she loved all the time. A very, very good different. Even if sometimes she did stop to wonder what if. What if Minfilia had traveled with her like this, what if she’d fallen for Lyse back when she’d been Yda, what if Lyse had acted on her feelings so much sooner? But it did not do to dwell on the past, as Minfilia had urged her. Only on the future, and Lyse was the future.

Zelda was the first to glance up when the two finally approached the fire.

“About time! We thought you’d gotten lost at sea!” Zelda called. Veronyka blushed, heat rising to the tips of her ears.

“Not quite,” said Veronyka, sitting down as close to the fire as she could. Jack made room, glancing at Lyse and then Veronyka and then away again. “And no, we didn’t do that either, Lyse decided to be responsible.”

“Mayhap I misjudged you, then,” said Jack. Lyse grinned at him, and Veronyka wondered if it hadn’t just been for the group’s sake that Lyse had decided against warming up in the oldest trick in the book.

Though, looking at the way Lyse’s clothing had become somewhat… transparent during the swim, the way they clung to her more than usual, causing Veronyka to feel somewhat overheated, Veronyka had to wonder if perhaps the swim hadn’t just been because Lyse was over boats for the moment. Veronyka hid a tiny smirk. Mayhap Jack had not misjudged her after all, but he didn’t need to know that.

Veronyka tried to pay attention to the conversation that was happening at the fire, she really did. But... well, it was hard when Lyse was so scantily-clad beside her, her clothes still clinging to her and the white parts definitely transparent. No matter how much Lyse huddled closer to the fire, nothing really seemed to dry her properly.

"I'd offer you my coat but it's wet too," said Veronyka, pitching her voice low so that only Lyse could hear. Lyse laughed, her eyes drawn back to her girlfriend. The firelight glowed warmly on her cheeks, sparking light into her eyes, glimmering off the gold clasp that Lyse wore in her hair.

"I'd apologise but I really don't feel sorry for that," said Lyse. "It was worth getting a little wet, I think."

"In what way?" Veronyka muttered before glancing away from Lyse, her cheeks burning, ears folded back. A hand stroking along Veronyka's tail made her start, looking at her girlfriend, heart thumping.

"Honestly, get a cave," Zelda called out to them, Veronyka somehow finding it in her to blush even more at being caught out.

"Well, if you insist," said Lyse, grinning as she got to her feet, pulling Veronyka up with her. Veronyka stumbled into her girlfriend, Lyse catching her and grinning into her girlfriend's blushing face.

"Don't encourage them," Jack muttered with a glare at Zelda.

"Eh, let them have fun, they deserve it," said Zelda. That was all the prompting Lyse needed, though, tugging Veronyka away from the warmth and light of the fire and into the darkness surrounding it.

"You can make a little mage light or something, can't you?" Lyse asked as darkness closed in around them.

"Well, my staff glows," said Veronyka, withdrawing it, the staff glowing with a purple colour. Lyse hummed thoughtfully.

"What about when you've got fire circling around you, how do you do that?" Lyse asked.

"By killing something or casting a spell. Usually the first one," said Veronyka. "Want me to do that?"

"If you don't mind," said Lyse. Veronyka smiled and pulled her staff towards her in a motion, casting a fire spell that she aimed at an inconspicuous-looking rock.

It was not a rock.

After the vilekin had been dispatched, mercifully not drawing the attention of any of their friends, Lyse linked her hand with Veronyka's and began to look for a cave. And, equally as mercifully, they didn't have to walk long before finding one. Not that it looked particularly comfortable but, well... it would do. And one quick application of a Flare spell that illuminated the cave's interior proved that it was free from any other vilekin or creatures.

"Perfect," said Lyse as she entered the cave, kneeling on the ground and beckoning Veronyka inside. The interior of the cave was still warm from the spell, and a few mage lights lingered, just enough to see by, yet not so much that it would light the place up like a beacon.

"Now you can finish undressing me," said Veronyka as she joined her girlfriend in the cave, very much enjoying the way that the mage light lit up Lyse's features, making them appear softer (though they were already plenty soft, softer than one might expect from someone so strong). "I'd strip for you but, well... I can't really move in this coat."

"I noticed," said Lyse. She'd had to do much of the fighting when they'd accidentally awakened a vilekin, and Veronyka had struggled in casting Flare due to the need to raise her arms above her head. Now, though, Lyse placed a gentle kiss to Veronyka's lips as her hands found the buttons of her coat again, loosing them one by one, hands sliding beneath the water-sodden coat to push it off, feeling the wet fabric beneath plastered to Veronyka's skin. Veronyka gave a soft moan, wanting more of Lyse's touch, glad when the sodden coat finally fell to the cave floor with a wet smack.

"Now I can strip for you," said Veronyka, eyes sparkling as she peeled off her gloves and began working at the buttons of her shirt. A very long time ago, before she'd fallen in love for the first time, Veronyka never would have had the courage to strip for anyone, had thought that she'd never do it. But she'd done it before now, though, admittedly, with clothes that were significantly drier and in surroundings that were significantly not a damp cave. Still, with Lyse... it didn't really matter where they were, it was all too easy to get caught up in the moment, to get caught up in Lyse, to get caught up in lips coming together and skin touching skin and the heat that rapidly swelled around them...

Now, Veronyka held her girlfriend's eye contact as the unbuttoned her white shirt, peeling the wet fabric from her arms, leaving it on the floor along with the coat, revealing her black corset beneath that had shown through the wet shirt. This was the one thing that she couldn't quite strip off herself, though she could stand up and remove her boots as carefully as she could before also peeling off the socks, the trousers coming next. Though the cold tried to creep into Veronyka, dancing along her skin, seeking a way in, and though she shivered, her skin fairly burned with lust, with the knowledge that Lyse was looking at her.

"Your turn now," said Veronyka, smiling at Lyse. Lyse blinked, startled out of her reverie, her careful assessment of her girlfriend's near-naked form.

"Oh, right," said Lyse, her cheeks colouring as she grinned and rose to her feet. "Not that there's much to take off, but..." Somehow, she was able to strip out of her small jacket, really more of a vest, in a manner that was definitely sensual, moving her body just so before hooking her fingers beneath the small white top that she wore beneath, the top that had become see-through even if her white bra hadn't. Veronyka couldn't help but drink in the sight of her, cheeks burning, nay, her whole skin burning, aching to touch, to feel everything, knowing exactly how cold and clammy Lyse's skin would feel from her dip in the ocean (though it definitely wouldn't feel that way for long).

And then, at last, Lyse pulled her boots off, leaving them with Veronyka's, and leaned forward to help unlace her girlfriend's corset, pressing her body as close to Veronyka's as she could, their skin rapidly becoming warmer, gooseflesh disappearing with the contact, Veronyka closing her eyes and arching her body into Lyse's for further warmth. But only until the corset had fallen away, being left with the other clothes, upon which Lyse drew away to unhook her bra and pull down the small shorts that she wore (which concealed nothing save her bare skin, a fact that Veronyka was always hyperaware of. Veronyka followed suit with her panties, stepping out of them, not surprised in the slightest when Lyse rushed at her, pulling her girlfriend to her, kissing her, the palm of her hand gliding over Veronyka's cold skin, warming it better than any fire. Veronyka moaned into her girlfriend's mouth, her own hands gliding over skin, the curve of Lyse's spine, the curve of her hips, sliding down thighs that she knew to be capable of amazing feats of strength. And then Lyse was kissing her neck, Veronyka clinging to her girlfriend, arching her head back and body forward, Lyse's hands drifting down to stroke along her tail for the briefest of moments before turning to somewhere different, gliding down to the mound of Veronyka's pussy, the heat between her thighs, cupping her mound so that Veronyka shuddered in delight and arched her hips into Lyse's hand.

"Lyse," Veronyka murmured, eyes closed, though her hands were already following the paths that Lyse's hands had taken on her own body, pleasantly surprised at how wet and warm it was between her girlfriend's thighs, lowering her body down over her girlfriend's as Lyse lay back on the cave floor, not wanting Veronyka to have to lay there, most likely. Veronyka loved her for it, even if she wouldn't mind lying on a cave floor, had done it in the past. She definitely didn't mind being treated as if she were fragile when it was done with no malice or insult meant, not when it was just her girlfriend caring about her feelings, doing something selfless for her.

Indeed, it was very easy to warm up from the earlier swim with skin touching like this, with warmth spreading out from careful touches and caresses, rushing through bodies from orgasm reached through fingers plunging in and out, being dotted around bodies with lips, with touches so gentle, with a gentle nip here, Lyse's hand stroking over Veronyka's tail again.

Even when orgasm had passed, when skin was left tingling, that warmth still remained as Veronyka lay curled beside Lyse, gazing into her girlfriend's eyes, panting, her hand coming up to idly toy with a few strands of hair that never quite made it into her girlfriend's ponytail.

"I don't know many people who use swimming as a form of foreplay," said Veronyka. "Though, I guess... I haven't really been with many people." Lyse kissed her, the hurt edging away slightly less gradually than it had crept up on her.

"I never really got much of a chance to swim back home," said Lyse. "Wasn't safe enough and... I just didn't have time." She shrugged, and now it was sadness in her eyes. Veronyka cupped her cheek now, bringing their foreheads together.

"What if this was more than just you searching for help with the fight against the Garleans, with getting Ala Mhigo back?" Veronyka asked, recalling how some of her friends had treated their time in Ishgard as a holiday. At the time, she'd been too upset to partake in that, but now... well, now she had a new relationship. She had Lyse. She had this love sparking to life in her heart, spreading life back through veins, reawakening parts of herself that had lain silent and dormant since the banquet.

"Am I rubbing off on you or something?" Lyse asked, eyes widening in surprise. "I never expected you to take advantage of a trip abroad like that. Though I must admit, I've kind of been thinking of the same thing. But would it really be right, I mean, if I'm to be the leader of the resistance, shouldn't I be... better?"

"When we get back home, allow me to introduce you to Nanamo and Aymeric," said Veronyka, smiling at the thought of them. "They'll teach you all about how life can be more fun if you mix business with pleasure."

"Just as long as it's not mixed too much, I guess," said Lyse. "Because freeing Ala Mhigo is so important to me. It's always been in the back of my mind. Never expected to do it as me though."

"I think you can do it," said Veronyka. "I believe in you." Lyse brought a hand up to brush away tears that formed at that statement, that simple belief.

"Thanks," said Lyse. "That means... a lot to me. You mean a lot to me." Veronyka's heart thumped in her chest and she brought their lips together again, her hand braced against the back of Lyse's neck. With Lyse at her side, this trip promised to be interesting. And she couldn't wait to find out just how interesting.


End file.
